


Arctic Fox

by Smellslikezombies



Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: You help Yuu dye his hair, but find yourselves having fun while waiting for it to set.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721854
Comments: 11
Kudos: 205
Collections: Smut smut and more smut





	Arctic Fox

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i have so much inspo when it comes to haikyuu it aint even FUNNY anyway this is a gift for my lovely friend and gateway anime dealer brunett, so i hope you like it!!

“I’m doing pink!” 

“Pink?”

“Yeah!” Nishinoya was holding up a bowl of the bright color dye with a brush leaning against the brim, precariously jostling as he shook the bowl in your face. You laughed and took the bowl from him to prevent a mess, kissing his nose in the process. He giggled. 

“Well, do you need help?” You knew that once he set his mind to something, it was difficult to lead him astray, so it was easier to just go along with it. Plus, this didn’t seem too dangerous; it was just some hair-dye. 

That’s what you thought before you had spent 30 minutes trying to get the dye onto the perfect little pieces of hair that fell over his forehead. Those 30 minutes had been filled with you yelling instructions at Noya, who had too much pent up energy from his day off to actually follow. He opted to try and tease you as much as possible while you held the brush to his hair by kissing you as often as he could and running his hands up your sides, making you shiver from his touch. 

“Noya-chan, if you don’t _quit it!_ ” He pouted and crossed his arms. 

“But I lo-ove you!” he whined, giving you big puppy dog eyes that he knew tugged at your heartstrings. Refusing to let him get to you, you rolled your eyes and hid your overwhelming need to love on him; instead, you focused on finishing his hair. After finally getting the dye on his hair properly, you set the bowl aside and flourished your hands. 

“All done!” Noya cheered and whooped, sending you into a flurry of giggles as he pressed sweet kisses all over your face. “Now we wait.”

“What would you like to do while we wait, Yuu?” The use of his first name directed his attention to your suggestive tone, and his eyes immediately darkened. 

“Well, we didn’t have practice today, so I’d love to work out in...other ways. You know, just to pass the time,” he said, trying to remain nonchalant and cool, but he was betrayed by his excited smile. You returned it and pressed your lips to his in a teasing kiss, eager to show him just how much you loved him. Pulling back, you grabbed his wrist and led him from the bathroom to his bedroom, kicking his door closed behind you as you kissed him again. He eagerly moved his lips against you. Everything with Nishinoya was filled with an earnest energy that no one else could match; it was your favorite thing about him.

As he carefully pulled his shirt off around his hair, you changed your mind. He was the smallest on the team, but one of the best developed because of how much running, stretching, and squatting he had to do as a libero. People underestimated him and his body, but as you ran a hand down his defined chest and abs, you knew that you were dating one of the most athletic boys in school. 

Your fingers brushed the band of his volleyball shorts and quickly tugged them down, revealing a deep v-line that led into his thin boxers, which did nothing to hide his erection. He pulled your own shirt off before pressing his lips back to yours quickly. Before you could get too carried away against the door of his room, you placed a palm on his chest and walked him backwards to the bed, letting him fall harmlessly on the sheets. He smiled up at you while you dropped your pants and underwear, climbing over his thighs to continue nipping his bottom lip. You pulled the band of his boxers down and freed his dick from its constraints, running your hand down the shaft a few times to make him throw his head back and gasp. 

“Like that, Yuu?” 

“ _Ah...yes_ \--” he breathed out, his head still stretched back to reveal his neck. He risked a look back down to see you wrap your lips around the tip, casting your gaze to lock with his. As you sucked him off, his breath kept catching, but he refused to break the eye contact you had established. The feeling in the pit of his stomach kept building, growing hotter and hotter until he could feel the impending supernova. He grabbed your chin and you pulled off him with a _pop_ , spit dripping on his skin that pulled a moan from his throat at the sight. 

You pressed your lips to his hips, then his abs, then his chest, and finally his lips, lifting your hips to properly line up with his length. You slowly sank onto him, breaking the kiss to let out a loud exhale at the feeling of him filling you up perfectly. His hands immediately went to your wide hips, urging you to move up and down his length. Another thing you loved about Yuu was that he was unexpectedly strong, which you loved to abuse when it came to positions like this. You moved his hands down to cup your ass, sending the message that the pace was up to him. He luckily understood and held your body over his, never breaking the long kiss you were sharing as he thrusted his hips into you. 

The angle made him moan into you, vibrations coating your tongue as you ran your hands over his chin, his shoulders, his chest under you. You answered his sounds with some of your own, eager to help him to his release. 

“Play with yourself, baby,” he instructed, prompting you to bring your hand down to your clit. The slightest tease brought you over the edge, and you broke from the kiss to lean close to Yuu’s ear.

“ _Yuu, fuck me!_ ” you moaned, and his name falling from your lips brought him to climax as well. He came with a loud groan, emptying himself into you, which made you moan even louder. You came down from your highs, bodies pressed together on the bed with his hands still gripping your ass. “You wanna rinse your dye out in the shower?” you asked, implication of _together_ not escaping Yuu.

“Hell yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> i actually am really happy with this???? i didn't expect to be that excited about it but im super happy with it and i hope you are too!! dont forget to comment!!


End file.
